You, For me
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/romance/chapter 2/ "Apa kau menganggap semua yang ada di dalam hidup ini hanya permainan? Senang sekali menjadi dirimu…"
1. Chapter 1

**You, For me**

**[Anata Watashi No Tame Ni]**

**YUNJAE**

**Vea Kim**

**.  
**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Yunho! Nanti kau akan membolos lagi? Sensei sudah mengancam akan melaporkanmu kalau kau absen lagi. Kau tidak takut pada orang tuamu?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, "Ada seribu alasan, kenapa aku harus takut?"

"Sugoi… Seperti yang diharapkan sebagai ketua Yanochi."  
[Sugoi = hebat. Yanochi adalah singkatan dari Yamata No Orochi, monster legenda Jepang yang melambangkan iblis, kematian dan kejahatan]

"Oi, kau membasahi sepatuku! Menyebalkan! Baka no giku! [kutu buku bodoh]

"

Teriakan yang cukup kencang itu tidak membuat yang lain menatap pada satu titik. Ah… Hal itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa. Seorang laki-laki yang memakai kaca mata bulat tebal dengan tatanan rambut yang hampir mirip dengan samurai jaman Edo –sangat berantakan, sedang menunduk sambil membersihkan sepatu seorang gadis yang baru saja tidak sengaja menabraknya. Benar, gadis itu yang menabraknya, tapi bagi laki-laki itu tidak perduli siapa yang benar, ia akan tetap menjadi yang kalah.

Jung Yunho meneguk botol air minumnya sambil menatap laki-laki itu. Teman sekelasnya sejak tahun pertama ia masuk senior highschool. Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Orang dari Negara yang sama dengannya. Namun persamaan itu tidak membuat Yunho merasa simpati sedikitpun mengingat sifat Yunho yang bisa dibilang yakuza masa kini.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia menjadi ketua Yanochi, gank paling ditakuti oleh anak-anak sekolah lain. Yunho benar-benar pintar memainkan taktiknya. Dihadapan orang tua dan sensei, ia akan menjadi anak baik-baik, namun sangat mengerikan jika sudah ada yang menantangnya. Ia tinggal di Jepang setelah lulus Junior Highschool karena ayahnya dipindah-tugaskan di Negara ini. Pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini, ia langsung terkenal karena bisa mengalahkan ketua Yanochi sebelumnya dan membuatnya langsung dinobatkan sebagai ketua baru.

Yunho tidak suka menantang orang lain. Ia lebih suka mengajak kerja sama atau bisa disebut memanfaatkan secara tidak langsung. Tidak heran jika gank-gank kecil yang berada dibawahnya begitu banyak tersebar di berbagai sekolah di kota Tokyo.

"Haah… Dia benar-benar merusak pemandangan!" komentar Yamada membuat Yunho memalingkan pandangannya pada temannya itu, "bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki tunduk pada gadis-gadis?" lanjut laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Karena itu aku tidak suka. Gadis-gadis itu selain mengerikan juga sangat berisik," saut Yunho santai.

"Tepat sekali! Tapi aku menyukai mereka yang sexy…" cengir haruma.

.

You, For me

Yunjae  
Vea Kim

.

"Eomma…"

"Oh, wasseo? Yaa, waegeure? Kenapa rambutmu basah? Aigo… Apa kau dibully lagi eoh?"

"Aniya…" saut Jaejoong malas sambil melepas sepatunya, "ada yang membuang air kotor dan tidak sengaja mengenaiku."

"Kau yakin itu tidak sengaja? Yaa, berapa kali kubilang agar kau tidak berpenampilan seperti ini? Aigoo… aku punya satu putra yang tampan tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat tampan, saesange… [ya, tuhan…]"

"Kenapa kau masak banyak sekali hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong heran saat melihat berbagai bahan masakan di meja makan.

"Hari ini appamu mengundang temannya yang kebetulan baru saja menjalin kerja sama dengannya," jawab eomma Kim sambil menyuapkan sepotong Kimchi ke mulut Jaejoong, "mashita?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Mereka keluarga Korea, sama seperti kita. Jadi appamu semangat sekali saat mengundangnya kemari."

"Mereka?"

"Mmm, tidak hanya temannya tapi istri dan anaknya juga akan ikut makan malam di sini. Haah… Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan teman sesama orang Korea. Jja! Ganti pakaianmu lalu makanlah!"

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong ah… Cepat turun!"

Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka, Kim Jaejoong melogokkan kepalanya keluar dengan wajah memelas, "Perutku tidak enak, aku akan menyusul nanti. Mungkin terlalu banyak makan Kimchi tadi…"

"Aigoo dasar! Baiklah, cepat turun kalau kau sudah selesai!"

"Nee…"

Jaejoong menutup kembali pintu kamarnya lalu cepat-cepat berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit malas dengan acara appanya. Pasti mereka hanya akan membahas masalah pekerjaan dan eommanya akan membahas masalah belanjaan. Sangat membosankan. Jaejoong juga tidak tau apakah anak dari keluarga itu seumuran, lebih kecil atau lebih besar.

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan kening setelah menarik tissue toilet, "Heiiish… Kenapa eomma belum juga menggantinya dengan yang baru?" runtuknya saat menyadari tissue yang pas-pasan itu. setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, ia cepat-cepat keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dengan gaduh.

"Eommaa… Kenapa kau belum mengganti tissue to_..." teriakannya mengambang saat menyadari bahwa di sana ada beberapa orang asing yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Oh… Jeoseonghamnida… Dia putra kami. Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong berjalan dengan lambat ke arah mereka lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan gugup, "Kim Jaejoong imnida…"

"Waah… Kau seumuran dengan jung yunho ternyata."

DEG

Jaejoong membeku. Jung Yunho… Siapa yang tidak tau nama itu? Memang begitu banyak populasi orang Korea yang menetap di Tokyo. Tapi tetap saja, berapa besar presentase mereka yang mempunyai nama Jung Yunho?

"Wah benar… Yunho ah, kau bersekolah dimana?" tanya appa Kim.

"Horikoshi gakuen, ajhusi."

"Omo… Jjinjayo? Jaejoong juga sekolah di sana…" seru eomma Kim senang.

Jung Yunho sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jaejoong intens, memasang raut wajah berfikir "ada teman sekelasku bernama Kim Jaejoong… Tapi aku tidak yakin apa dia orang yang sama dengan yang sekarang."

"Aah… igo… Jaejoong memang aneh,"

"Eomma hajima!" bisik Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan eomma kim.

"Dia lebih suka terlihat jelek saat keluar," lanjut eomma Kim tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong sama sekali.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Rahasianya sudah terungkap kini.

"Sudah kubilang padanya untuk tidak berpenampilan seperti itu. Dia sangat jelek saat di sekolah bukan, Yunho ah? Haah… Padahal seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, dia memiliki ketampanan dan kecantikan orang tuanya."

Semua yang ada di situ tertawa. Tidak, tidak semuanya karena Jung Yunho lebih bisa dibilang menyeringai daripada tertawa.

"Majayo… Dia sangat manis. Matanya benar-benar indah…" saut nyonya Jung.

"Baiklah, kita bisa melanjutkan obrolan nanti. Untuk sekarang mari kita makan dulu. Istriku sendiri yang memasaknya." Kata appa Kim bangga.

"Aniyo… Jaejoong juga membantuku tadi,"

"Omo, dia bisa memasak Soo In ssi?"

"ooh tentu… Keahliannya hampir sama denganku, kau tidak akan percaya itu."

"Eomma…" sekali lagi Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Habis sudah sisi terselubungnya. Dan parahnya, yang mengetahui itu semua adalah Jung Yunho. Siswa yang paling ditakuti oleh gank-gank berandalan di Tokyo.

"Jja, cepat ganti bajumu Jaejoong ah! Kita makan malam sekarang." Perintah eomma Kim sambil mendorong punggung Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu Soo In ssi… Ini adalah makan malam yang santai, jadi biarkan saja Jaejoong seperti itu. Kaos dan celana pendek terlihat nyaman untuknya." komentar Tuan Jung.

"Geureyo?"

**.**

**.**

Mata musang itu menatap tajam object yang sedang berjongkok di pinggir kolam ikan, di taman dalam rumah keluarga Kim. Kim Jaejoong, si culun yang dianggap miskin oleh anak-anak di sekolah ternyata adalah putra tunggal CEO_Tokyo Sangyo_Yoshi Co., Ltd. Sebuah perusahaan elektrik terkenal di Jepang yang sudah tersebar di berbagai Negara lain.

Dan saat ini dia tidak culun. Yunho mau tidak mau harus member nilai delapan untuk Jaejoong. Mata bulat itu memang terlihat indah tanpa kaca mata. Baru kali ini Yunho melihat dengan jelas wajah Jaejoong karena sebelumnya tertutup dengan rambut berantakannya.

"Haiiishh…"

Runtukan itu membuat Yunho sadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat laki-laki itu membuat riak air di kolam dengan sepotong ranting, mengusik ketenangan ikan-ikan. Tampak raut frustasi di wajahnya. Jung Yunho bertaruh, jika siswi-siswi di sekolahnya melihat hal ini, pasti mereka akan berteriak betapa imutnya laki-laki itu.

"Mulgogi ya… Eothokeh…?" gumam Jaejoong. [Mulgogi = ikan]

Kata-kata itu membuat Jung Yunho tanpa sadar tertawa. Kim Jaejoong menoleh lalu berdiri sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Jaejoong dingin.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil melangkah mendekati laki-laki itu. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Yang kutau kau tidak seberani ini saat di sekolah."

Laki-laki manis itu langsung tergelagap tanpa bisa menjawab. Ia membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"Yaa!" panggil Yunho.

Tepat saat Jaejoong menoleh… Klik…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memotretmu," saut Yunho santai sambil menatap ponselnya, "aku penasaran dengan reaksi anak-anak saat melihat sisi lain dari dirimu!"

"Neo_ Apa maumu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat.

"Aku bisa saja menjaga rahasiamu, tapi… itu tidak gratis."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Kau merasa terancam?"

"Apa maumu?"

"Yang pertama, beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus tutup mulut tentang identitasmu!"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh tidak… Yunho benar-benar ingin memeluk laki-laki itu, kenapa dia sangat menggemaskan?

"Aku… Aku gay!"

DEG

Yunho mengerjap pelan. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? "Mwo?"

"Aku gay."

Oke, Yunho tidak salah dengar. Fakta itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun. Karena itu aku tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun."

"Tapi dengan penampilanmu itu, mereka akan selalu mengganggumu!"

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mereka berteman denganku. Jika mereka berteman denganku lalu mereka tau yang sebenarnya, akan lebih menyakitkan saat mereka meninggalkanku. Aku benci hal itu."

"Mulai besok, ubah penampilanmu. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi, ada aku!"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yunho kaget sebelum akhirnya mendengus, "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku."

"Kalau begitu kau jadi kekasihku!"

"Mwo?" mata doe itu membelak. Apa laki-laki ini sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya?

"Yang kedua, kau jadi kekasihku!"

"Jangan bercanda, itu sangat tidak lucu!"

"Apa kau pernah melihatku bercanda? Aku tidak suka bercanda, baby~"

"Dan aku tidak menyukaimu," jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah datar.

"Apa aku sedang memintamu? Aku sedang menetapkan syarat kedua untuk tetap merahasiakan identitasmu," seringai Yunho.

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak syarat yang kau mau? Kalau lebih dari ini lebih baik kau bocorkan saja!" sembur Jaejoong.

Seketika Yunho tertawa, "Kau tau? Kau benar-benar menggemaskan."

"Aku bukan bayi!" saut Jaejoong datar.

"Baiklah, aku tutup mulut dan rubah penampilanmu besok. Kau kekasih Jung Yunho mulai sekarang!"

"Aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak mau merubah penampilanku!"

Jung Yunho terdiam. Ia melihat keteguhan di mata itu, membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Tapi sekarang belum waktunya.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu, tapi kau tetap menjadi kekasihku! Sudah malam, kurasa sebentar lagi kami akan pulang. Jangan terlalu lama di luar. Nanti kau bisa sakit, baby~" ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong. Menggoda.

"Jung Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong saat laki-laki itu akan berbalik, "kenapa kau ingin aku jadi kekasihmu? apa kau juga gay?"

"Molla. Tadinya aku penasaran bagaimana saat mereka tau sisi lainmu. Tapi sekarang aku penasaran dengan reaksi mereka saat tau Jung Yunho memilih seorang giku [kutu buku] untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Bukankah itu akan menjadi hal menarik?"

"Kau ingin terang-terangan mengungkap kalau aku gay?" desis Jaejoong.

"Wae? Bukankah hal itu sudah biasa di sini? Bukan hanya kau, aku juga akan terlibat. Karena itu ini akan sangat menarik. Sekolah sangat membosankan akhir-akhir ini."

Kim Jaejoong ternganga mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar ingin melempar kepala Yunho dengan batu kolam yang besar. Jadi dirinya baru saja dijadikan permainan oleh Yunho? Oh, laki-laki itu memang benar-benar keparat. Seharusnya Tuhan membuatnya sakit perut sepanjang waktu hingga tidak perlu turun dan bertemu dengan orang brengsek sepertinya. Bagaimana nasibnya besok ia tidak tau. Apa akan lebih buruk?

**.**

**You, For me**

**Yunjae  
Vea Kim**

**.  
**

Bruuk…

Jaejoong menatap buku yang baru saja di lempar ke atas mejanya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut gelombang berdiri di sebelah mejanya, "Kau kerjakan tugas kimiaku!" perintahnya, "bukankah suatu keberuntungan kelas ini memiliki siswa yang masuk tiga besar di sekolah, Kim Giku [panggilan yang diberikan pada Jaejoong karena dia kutu buku.]," seringai gadis itu.

Braaak…

Semua terdiam saat melihat Yunho tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Jaejoong. Ia melemparkan kembali buku tugas itu pada pemiliknya.

"Oi Yunho apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Haruma heran. Bukankah selama ini Yunho tidak pernah perduli pada kejadian seperti ini?

"Untuk apa kau mengganggu mereka? Taguchi sedang menunggu kita!" saut Yamada.

"Mulai sekarang ini akan menjadi urusanku." saut Yunho santai, "kerjakan sendiri, Jaejoong sedang sibuk!"

"Doushite…? Kenapa kau membelanya?" protes gadis itu.

"Dia kekasihku!"

Hening…

"HIEEEHHH….?"

"Yu-yunho, kau sedang bercanda kan?"

"Yunho-kun, ini tidak mungkin!"

Yunho berdecak pelan, "Urusai! [berisik]. Kalian pergilah, kami sedang sibuk!"

"Yunho, hontouni?"

Laki-laki itu mendesah pelan saat gerombolan anak-anak itu tidak juga pergi. Ia melirik laki-laki disebelahnya yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Menatap kosong seolah sedang melamun.

SET

Mata doe itu terkejut saat wajahnya ditarik untuk menghadap Yunho. Ini begitu cepat saat Yunho menarik kaca mata tebalnya, melepasnya lalu melumat bibirnya. Ciuman pertamanya…

"Sudah kubilang, ini sangat menarik bukan?" bisik Yunho, "sepertinya mereka sudah berubah menjadi batu sekarang."

Sebenarnya bukan hanya murid-murid yang membatu saat melihat mereka. Tapi sang object sendiri juga ikut membatu dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal buruk yang akan terjadi, tapi tidak seekstrim ini. Ciuman di depan mereka semua? WHAT THE HEEEELLLL!

**.**

**You, For me**

**Yunjae  
Vea Kim**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Yiaaah… school romance lagi. Jangan tanya vea kenapa bikin ff ini dan pendek banget, vea juga nggak ngerti. Cuma kepingin nulis aja. Jadi jangan ditungguin lanjutannya hahah… arigatooo…  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**You, For me**

**Anata, Watashi No Tame Ni**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini dunia mereka, yang lain Cuma numpang!**

**Vea Kim**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Byuuuur…

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat air dingin yang kotor itu menerpa tubuhnya. Membuatnya basah kuyup.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan… Apa kau pikir menjadi kekasih yunho itu keren?"

"Soyou koto…" [benar]

"Ne, jangan kau pikir kami akan menerimanya dengan mudah!"

Sraaak…

Gadis berambut panjang lurus itu merobek buku-buku jaejoong lalu membuangnya sembarang arah hingga tercecer di lantai.

"Aihara chan, sebaiknya kita pergi!" seru seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar mandi laki-laki itu. Matanya sesekali menatap keluar dengan cemas.

Aihara, gadis berambut lurus itu meludahi Jaejoong, "Dasar, gay menjijikkan!" makinya sebelum melegang pergi bersama teman-temannya.

'_Dasar, gay menjijikkan!'_

Satu kalimat itu mampu membuat tubuh Jaejoong merosot lemas. Lukanya kembali terbuka. Ia masih mengingat kalimat itu. Bukan, bukan kalimat dari suara gadis yang baru saja mengatakannya. Tapi suara milik orang yang pernah dicintainya dengan kalimat yang sama. Karena ia mencintai orang itu, akhirnya kalimat itu malah menjadi belati untuknya. Yang selalu menusuk setiap kali Jaejoong mengingatnya.

Namja itu tercenung dengan pandangan kosong. Mungkin air matanya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi setelah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Ia berfikir. Kenapa tuhan menciptakan dirinya seperti ini? Untuk bisa hidup, ia harus menjadi dirinya sendiri. Namun agar diterima di kehidupan, ia harus menjadi orang lain. Haruskah ia mati saja?

"Jaejoong! Waegeure?" teriakan itu tidak membuatnya bergeming. Ia tau pasti siapa yang berteriak dengan bahasa Korea itu. Tidak ada yang lain bukan?

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Molla…" jawab Jaejoong tanpa emosi, masih belum menatap Yunho.

Jung Yunho berdecak kesal, "Katakana padaku siapa mereka!" paksanya.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka," jawab Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho mengambil nafas dengan satu tarikan lalu menendang tong sampah dengan keras hingga berguling dan membuat isinya berhamburan keluar. "Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk menunjukkan siapa kau yang sebenarnya! Kenapa kau malah menutupinya dan berpenampilan cupu seperti ini?" teriak Yunho marah.

"Aku sudah menunjukkannya!" teriak Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu berdiri, menatap Yunho nyalang, "Aku gay! Itulah diriku yang sebenarnya. Mereka semua sudah tau itu! Identitas tentang siapa keluargaku tidaklah penting!"

"Mereka tidak akan melakukan ini kalau kau tidak bertingkah seperti seorang Giku!"

"Lalu apa? Kalau aku bukan Giku, kau pikir mereka akan baik kepadaku? Benar… Kau benar. Mereka tidak akan melakukan ini dan bersikap baik kepadaku. Tapi bagiku itu adalah hal paling memuakkan. Dengan seperti ini setidaknya aku tau siapa yang perduli padaku tanpa memandang siapa aku! Seperti yang kau lihat, tidak ada satupun orang baik hati ada di sekolah ini!"

Yunho terdiam melihat tatapan itu. Ia melihat ada luka di sana dan sepertinya Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk menjahit luka itu. Tanpa berkata lagi, laki-laki manis itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Tapi lengan Yunho lebih cepat menahannya, "Apa ada yang tidak aku tau?"

Untuk beberapa detik jaejoong terdiam, lalu ia mendengus pelan, "Ini tentangku, bukan tentangmu. Jadi urus saja dirimu sendiri!"

"Kau kekasihku!"

"Kekasih seperti apa yang kau maksud? Bukankah ini permainanmu? Kau yang memutuskannya sepihak. Bukankah kau sudah tau bagaimana reaksi mereka? Apa kau belum puas?" Jaejoong melepaskan cekalan dilengannya lalu melangkah pergi.

Kali ini Yunho tidak mengejarnya. Ia tau jelas ada sesuatu dengan laki-laki itu. Jaejoong tampak berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya dirumah. Kali ini, ia melihat luka itu. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia merasa ingin marah. Tidak tau apakah ia marah dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada laki-laki itu, ataukah marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak tau apapun. Dan itu membuatnya sangat frustasi.

**.**

**You, For me**

**Yunjae**

**Vea Kim**

**.**

"Anyeong haseo, ajhuma…"

"Oh yunho ah… Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang kemari. Jja, masuklah!" wanita cantik itu membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk Yunho.

"Apa Kim Jaejoong ada, ajhuma?"

"Ye, dia ada di lantai atas. Sepertinya sedang berlatih piano. Kau dengar? Naiklah, kamarnya ada di sebelah kiri. Aku sedang membuat ddeobokie, nanti kubawakan untuk kalian."

"Ah, ye… Kamsahamnida…" Yunho membungkukkan badannya sebentar sebelum melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jaejoong.

Memang benar yang dikatakan Kim Ajhuma. Sepertinya Jaejoong sedang bermain piano. Yunho mendengar dentingan piano itu semakin jelas saat ia semakin dekat dengan kamar Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu termangu di depan kamar Jaejoong ketika menyadari lagu apa yang dimainkan Jaejoong. _Mi Angel de Amor _yang artinya malaikat cintaku.

.

_**Ha nacido un sol [telah terbit matahari]**_

_**A partir de hoy [untuk hadir hari ini]**_

_**Que ilumina mi alma [yang menerangi jiwaku]**_

_**Eres tu mi tierno amor [kaulah cintaku yang lembut]**_

_**Que abre la esperansa en mi [yang membuka harapan dalamku]**_

_**Siento tu fragillidad mi amor [merasakan kehadiranmu cintaku]**_

_**Algo que no se entender [sesuatu yang tak dapat kumengerti]**_

_**Como ensenarte yo [seperti menjeratku]**_

_**A quidar tu Corazon [untuk menjaga hatimu]**_

_**A buscar lo que es major mi amor [untuk mencari yang terbaik cintaku]**_

_**Mi angel de amor [malaikat cintaku]**_

_**.**_

Yunho meraih handle pintu itu lalu memutarnya perlahan. Tanpa suara ia membukanya. Mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di depan piano putih itu. Mata doenya terpejam, Yunho dapat melihat pipinya yang basah. Niat Yunho untuk masuk menguap, akhirnya laki-laki itu menutup kembali pintu lalu melangkah pergi dari kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho menuruni tangga dengan gamang. Mengingat lagu yang dimainkan Jaejoong, apakah laki-laki itu memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya? Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Belum pernah Yunho merasa sepenasaran ini. Cukup mengejutkan bahwa ia bisa peduli pada seseorang.

"Oh Yunho ah, waeyo? Kau sudah bertemu dengan Jaejoong?"

Suara itu membuat Yunho tersadar. Laki-laki itu tersenyum pada kim ajhuma. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga menghampiri wanita itu.

"Kemarilah, cicipi ddeoboki buatanku! Disini jarang sekali yang menjualnya. Aku merindukan tempat tinggalku di Korea."

Yunho duduk di salah satu kursi sementara Kim ajhuma mengambilkannya semangkok ddeobboki, "Ajhuma… Kapan kalian mulai tinggal di Jepang?"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong ada di tingkat delapan saat itu. Kami pindah kemari karena dia memintanya. Kalau kau?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu," jawab Yunho sambil menerima ddeobokkie dari Kim ajhuma.

"Yunho ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu," kata Kim ajhuma dengan raut wajah serius. Wanita itu melepas apron warna biru yang dipakainya lalu duduk di hadapan Yunho. "Anak kami… Jaejoong, apa dia baik-baik saja di sekolahnya?"

Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hampir menyuap ddeobokie. Ia meletakkan kembali sendoknya. Keningnya sedikit mengerut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Jujur saja, kau adalah teman Jaejoong yang pertama datang kemari," lanjut Kim ajhuma, "Aku sebenarnya sangat mencemaskannya. Dia sering pulang dengan berantakan. Yunho ah… Apa hubungan kalian semakin dekat? Apa dia berbicara tentang dirinya padamu?"

Yunho semakin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengannya, ajhuma… Apa dulu, dulu pernah ada kejadian buruk yang dialaminya?"

Wanita cantik itu mendesah pelan, "Aku tidak tau harus bercerita kepadamu atau tidak. Kalau aku mengatakannya, aku takut kau tidak mau menjadi temannya. Tapi disamping itu, mungkin hanya kau yang bisa membantunya."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya…" jawab Yunho langsung. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa mulutnya mengucapkan hal yang bahkan belum sempat diproses oleh otaknya.

"Kau tau… Uri jaejoongi… Dia, dia berbeda Yunho ah…"

Yunho mengerjap kaget, "Ajhuma… Mungkinkah kau tau kalau Jaejoong itu…"

"Kau juga tau?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian sangat dekat hingga dia memberitahumu. Benar… Dia gay. Sebagai orang tua aku sangat kecewa. Tapi, dia adalah putra kami satu-satunya. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kebahagiaannya. Aku merindukan senyumnya Yunho ah… Sejak kejadian itu, dia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi. Mungkin dia terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi aku tau tidak begitu. Kalau kukatakan kalau ini perasaan seorang eomma apa kau akan mengerti?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ajhuma?"

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum berbicara, "Aku tidak tau Yunho ah… Dia tidak pernah membuka mulutnya padaku. Dulu Jaejoong adalah anak yang manis dan ceria. Ia banyak tersenyum. Tapi… dia benar-benar berantakan saat itu. Dia masih baik-baik saja saat pergi ke sekolah. Aku tidak tau ada apa dengannya. Dia pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena hujan. Bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah…"

**.**

**.**

'_**Jaejoong ah, waegeure? Apa kau habis berkelahi?' wanita itu tampak terkejut melihat melihat putra manisnya pulang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Pakaiannya basah kuyup, rambutnya berantakan dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Ada beberapa goresan di lengannya. Juga bekas pukulan di wajahnya.**_

"_**Apa kau baru saja berkelahi?" tanya seorang pria yang baru saja datang dari ruang tengah.**_

"_**Eomma…"**_

_**Wanita itu tersentak saat mendengar suara yang bergetar itu. Ia sangat terkejut melihat pipi Jaejoong basah oleh air mata.**_

"_**Jaejoong ah… Gwenchana?"**_

"_**Eomma, kenapa harus aku?" isak lakil-laki itu pelan, "Aku tidak ingin tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Kenapa harus aku…?"**_

"_**Jaejoong ah…" wanita itu menatap suaminya dengan raut cemas.**_

"_**Ada apa jaejoong ah?" tanya pria itu.**_

"_**Aku menyukai seseorang… Dan dia, dia namja. Kenapa aku harus menyukainya? Aku berusaha melupakannya tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku gay…" Jaejoong terisak semakin keras, "sekarang apa kalian akan membenciku? Apa kalian akan meninggalkanku? Aku tidak normal…"**_

_**Pasangan suami istri itu menatap terkejut oleh pengakuan putranya. Mereka bahkan tidak tau harus berkata apa.**_

"_**Aku tau ini menjijikkan… Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini, sungguh. Nan eothokeh eomma..? Mereka, anak-anak di sekolah sudah mengetahuinya. Semua temanku sekarang membenciku. Apa kalian juga akan membenciku? Nan eothokeh…?**_

_**Wanita itu melangkah pelan menghampiri Jaejoong lalu memeluknya, "Kau adalah anakku… Menjadi apapun kau, kau tetap anakku… Eomma tidak akan meninggalkanmu Jaejoongie. Tidak akan pernah…" isak wanita itu.**_

**.**

**.**

"Kami menerima keadaan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya, Yunho ah… Kami tidak marah ataupun menekannya. Kami tau dia juga tidak menginginkan hal ini. Setelah itu, dia minta untuk pergi dari Korea. Ia tidak ingin tinggal di Korea. Akhirnya kami pindah kemari. Tapi sejak itu, Jaejoong menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Aku merindukannya yang dulu, Yunho ah… Uri jaejoongie, yang manis dan ceria. Aku tau disini dia tidak punya teman."

"Jangan khawatir ajhuma, dia akan baik-baik saja," senyum Yunho menenangkan wanita itu.

_Aku berjanji…_

**.**

**You, For me**

**Yunjae**

**Vea Kim**

**.**

Suara bel itu terdengar saat Jaejoong baru saja selesai memakai sepatunya. Tidak biasanya pagi-pagi begini ada tamu. Jaejoong cepat-cepat membuka pintu dan ia termangu di tempatnya. Ditatapnya sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu dari atas hingga bawah lalu kembali lagi ke atas. Ia mengerutkan kening bingung. Laki-laki itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja Jaejoong merasa tidak pernah mengenal atau melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya.

"Sumimasen [maaf], siapa kau?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Anyeong Jaejoongie!" sepa laki-laki itu dengan senyum lebar.

Mata doe itu membulat, Kim Jaejoong terbelak setelah mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Tidak ada yang menggunakan bahasa korea selain…

"Jung Yunho?" serunya tidak percaya.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?"

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong. Pasalnya laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang itu sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Bukan, bukan Jung Yunho menjadi seribu kali lipat lebih tampan. Tapi penampilan laki-laki bermata musang itu sekarang mirip atau bahkan lebih parah dari Jaejoong.

Rambut keriting berantakan, kaca mata bulat tebal, seragam yang kelewat rapi, sepatu hitam mengkilat, dan oh dia memakai kaos kaki panjang selutut sekarang. Dan demi tuhan, Yunho bahkan memakai gigi tongos palsu. Jaejoong berani bertaruh siapapun siswi yang memujanya sebelum ini pasti langsung pingsan saat tau.

"Eothe? Keren bukan?"

Mata doe itu mengerjap. Yunho bilang apa? Keren? KEREN? COOL? Apa kepala laki-laki itu baru saja terbentur aspal? Dengan penampilannya saja, Jaejoong dianggap Giku lalu bagaimana dengan Jung Yunho?

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?"

"Aku tidak suka bercanda, baby…" ucap Yunho dengan logat yang aneh karena gigi palsu tongosnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi beruang buruk rupa begini?"

"Hanya penasaran dengan reaksi mereka, bukankah ini menarik?"

Jaejoong langsung mendengus mendengarnya, "Apa kau menganggap semua yang ada di dalam hidup ini hanya permainan? Senang sekali menjadi dirimu…" ucap Jaejoong datar.

"Kita hampir terlambat. Jja!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jaejoong, laki-laki itu sudah menarik tangannya. Menggiringnya menuju mobil sport warna merah milik Yunho. Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan sambil memasang seatbelt. Kenapa hidupnya jadi berantakan seperti ini?

.

.

Bruuuk…

"hoii… apa kau tidak bisa melihat?" teriak seorang laki-laki yang baru saja tidak sengaja ditabrak yunho.

Yunho terdiam sementara jaejoong menegang. Ia tau tempramen yunho buruk. Sejak tadi sepanjang koridor mereka berdua sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"giku… hieeeh… sejak kapan ada dua giku di kelas kita?" teriak yamada, laki-laki yang baru ditabrak yunho itu dengan keras sambil mundur kebelakang.

Sontak semua mata di dalam kelas itu menatap ke satu arah. Seorang laki-laki lainnya berjalan mengelilingi jaejoong dan yunho dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"haah sangat menyebalkan… kenapa di kelas kita semakin banyak orang-orang aneh sepertinya?" erang seorang gadis.

"nee, jaejoong! Akhirnya kau menemukan teman sejenismu eh?"

Ck, yunho berdecak kesal.

TAKK

"HOII!" teriak laki-laki yang kebetulan jidatnya menjadi sasaran jitakan yunho, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Urusai! [berisik!]" teriak Yunho membuat semua suasana langsung hening, "Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kalian_ haissh…" laki-laki itu melepas gigi tongos palsunya karena kesulitan mengomel, "Apa kalian tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih berguna? Oi, Yamada, belikan aku Takoyaki! Aku belum sarapan tadi."

"Aku?"

"Tidak mau?" tatap Yunho tajam, "Kau sudah menabrakku! Cepat pergi!"

Mata yamada melebar, "Ka-kau.. Jung Yunho?"

"Kau pikir siapa?"

"HIEEEEEHHH? JUNG YUNHO?"

**.**

**You, For me**

**Yunjae**

**Vea Kim**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Aduh, bulan puasa bikin readers jadi sensitive yak? Kemarin saya Cuma bilang jangan ditungguin lanjutannya, bukan bilang saya nggak ngelanjutin. Oh, saya akan tetap lanjut sampai akhir. Kasian donk mami papih kalo cerita mereka gak dilanjut kkkk... Mod saya nggak pasti, bisa besok, sebulan atau setahun lagi. Dan faktanya saya emang pernah baru ngelanjutin tulisan saya setelah setahun lebih. Pasti dilanjut, Cuma gak tau kapan. Kemungkinan bisa lama, karena itu saya bilang jangan ditungguin, ntar pasti nongol lagi kok kalo ada lanjutannya.**

**Saya nulis ini kemarin nggak mikir. Jadi perlu nyari wangsit dulu. Juga menimang-nimang alur bagaimana yang nggak pasaran [meskipun sepertinya alur saya pasaran semua] Kkkk… tapi anehnya, justru ada salah satu comment yang ngebuat saya langsung dapet mod buat ngelanjutin wkakakk… Thinse ssi, gomawoyo~ hahah…  
buat yang udah baca makasi banyak. Inget ya, jangan ditungguin. Ntar capek lhoo~ arigato, see you ^^**


End file.
